


Wish

by afternoonearlgrey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, ritsu and mao being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afternoonearlgrey/pseuds/afternoonearlgrey
Summary: Ritsu and Mao are stargazing and they see a shooting star.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> im worried this is my second proper fic, it waaaaay shorter than my other fic but its all fluffly heh (and less dialogue heavy)

“Look, a shooting star Maakun!”

  
It was late at night and Ritsu was more energetic than he was. Hell he even asked Mao out to stargaze with _him_.

  
“Haha, make a wish Ritchan~” Mao quietly laughed.

  
“Oh no Maakun, _you_ should make a wish.”

  
_His wish?_

Mao isn’t sure what to wish for, sure he can wish for anything like: less stess, a good career, a villa... but would he _really_ wish upon a star for that?

He looks at Ritsu, his skin is literally glowing, and he is smiling, even if he’s stargazing. It reminds him of when little Ritchan used to call out to him at night just so he can come out and look at the sky.

Oh but it’s different this time.  
Their together, lying on the grass just looking that beautiful sky. Just them. No older brothers or little sisters calling out to them or no shouting across to one another.

He still remembers it like yesterday; Ritsu happily point at a shooting star, trying to shout to Mao to make a wish and Mao would wish for something that a little boy would wish for.

  
Just him, the sky and—

  
“Maakun have you made your wish?” Ritsu asked tilting his head to the side; his eyes glowing red.

  
_Fuck_. The wish.

  
He was too busy thinking about those times with his Ritchan that he completely forgot about the wish. Theres not much he can wish for. Well maybe the fact that his sister should stop making his room a storage or relax more but isn’t that a bit plain? Maybe too much? No. What Mao is wishing for is probably too much, or not. I mean.

  
The other boy stares. But then giggles quietly

  
“Guess you didn’t~” As he says that, he leans on Mao’s shoulder, with his pale arms wrapping around his arm. Just cuddling with his Maakun, no big deal. And then he whispers into his ear.

  
“I’ll tell you mine Maakun, my wish is to be with you.”

  
“Ritchan, you can’t just a say a wish out loud! It won’t—“

  
Oh.

  
Yeah, it did come true even if he said it to him.

  
Why?

  
_Cause_.

  
“I wished for it since we were kids Maakun, I’m glad we can stargaze together like this.” The dark haired boy replies, as he sits up. Gently smiling.

  
_They_.

  
“Oh? I always thought you wished for something else.” Mao yawns, leaning his head to rest onto Ritsu’s shoulder.

  
_Are_.

  
“Nope.” Ritsu smilies. “It was always that Maakun, you know that I love you right?” 

  
_To_.

  
“…Yeah.” Mao’s face flusters.

  
_Ge_.

  
“Love you too Ritchan.” He smiles.

  
_Ther_.

  
Being with his Ritchan is probably his wish too. And that’s all he can ask for.

  
Mao, half-sleep, clings onto Ritsu, mumbles something, before shutting his eyes.

  
“I’ll stay by you Ritchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> like always i hope its good and if anything is wrote @ me cuz i suck !!  
> twitter: @2BLOVEMAIL


End file.
